When known electrical connectors are handled, static electric charge of the user may cause an arc discharge into the terminals of the socket to which the connector is to be connected before a connection is made with the connector. Such static discharge may cause damage, e.g. to associated electronics. In case of air bag connectors, the air bag device may be fired by the energy transmitted by the static discharge.
It is thus an important object of the invention to overcome one or more of the problems associated with prior art filter assembly or filtered electrical connectors.
More specifically, it is an object of the invention to provide an electrical connector which automatically causes static discharge when grasped by a user for making a connection.
In order to attain the above objects, the present invention provides an electrical connector, comprising a connector housing made of an electrically insulating material, at least one terminal in said connector housing, said terminal having a cable contact area for conductively attaching a cable for conducting an electrical signal and a contacting portion for making contact with a corresponding contacting portion in a complementary mating connector, and a conductive insert, wherein at least a portion of the conductive insert is exposed to the outside and covers an opening formed in the connector housing at a position between said one terminal and said conductive insert, such that an air gap is formed in the opening between the conductive insert and the terminal. Preferably, the conductive insert is elongated and extends across the connector housing and comprises exposed tabs on both ends thereof.
This invention provides a static discharge protection solution for connector interfaces that are not protected by other means (shorting bar). In airbag applications it is absolutely critical to prevent static electricity introduced by operators (or connector assembly automation) from getting into the initiator firing bridge and if there is no shorting bar in the initiator (non serviceable interfaces), the connector has to be provided with a static discharge feature. The proposed invention provides the static discharge function through an electrically conductive insert on the connector outside surface (in contact with operator""s hand or automation) and an air gap between the conductive insert and ground (negative) terminal inside the connector tailored to assure static discharge (through high voltage leakage) and high resistance for low voltage DC current.